Waiting for Superman
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: A collection of 30 Clois one-shots from Man of Steel, Batman v. Superman, Justice League, and Smallville based on a Disney song or quote. Lots and lots of Clois fluff because it's about time that Clark and Lois got their happy, fairytale ending, don't you think?


**Disclaimer: Did Clark and Lois get married at the end of Justice League? No. Do I own any of the characters or places mentioned in this vignette? Hint: the answer is the same answer as the answer to the first question :) Also, since Disney owns the world, Disney also owns a quote in this one-shot.**

 ***If you really want to get in the mood I recommend listening to "This Is My World" from the Batman vs. Superman soundtrack***

"Never Say Goodbye" from Peter Pan

 _~Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice~_

This was it. If there was to be an apocalypse and the world was to go up in flames, this was it. This was the end. Doomsday. Ragnorok. Judgement Day. It was a battle that could not be won on any front. Doomsday was made to destroy everything in its path and bred for the sole purpose of ridding the world of Superman. And no one but Superman could stop the kryptonian mutant. It was a perfect plot. To defeat Doomsday, she knew in her heart that Clark would have to sacrifice himself to humankind. And they didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve him. He believed that humankind was still good... He believed that they were still worth saving.

The selfish part of her wanted to scream at him, hold onto him, and never let him go. He was her reason for waking up every morning and the reason for the sparkle in her eyes. She was his hope to face the world and bright shining sun. She was his just as he was hers. She needed him like the air she breathed. He held a piece of her that she had never realized was missing until she found it in him. And she had a piece of him that kept him human and hopeful that the possibility of a happy ending might be just around the corner. He held her in his arms and she was home.

Lois tentatively reached out and cupped Clark's broken face in her hands, gently stroking her thumb along his jawline. Crystalline tears threatened to fall down her porcelain cheeks and she fought vainly to keep them at bay, to hide them from him. But he knew. He always knew when she was upset.

"I love you," he murmured to her, his voice trembling ever so slightly. The tear fell. Clark gently wiped it away, softly kissing its trail upon her flushed cheek.

"You are afraid," she whispered. It wasn't a question.

She turned away from him, her eyes transfixed on the horrific scene before her. Fires blazed and the acrid smell of smoke burned her lungs. The air crackled with electricity and the sky had a red tinge to it, the telltale sign of nuclear warfare. Gotham was in ruins. Across the bay, Metropolis was destroyed. The Batman narrowly avoided incineration by the heat of Doomsday's laser eyes. Wonder Woman fought valiantly, her golden whip snaking around the monster's ankles, legs, wrists , and arms, but in time, she too fell.

He would fall too... Panic began to set in and clenched its icy fist around her hear. She shook her head.

"No..." She gasped. "No, Clark, you can't—" Her voice broke and her entire body began to tremble. He refused to meet her eyes.

"Look at me," she pleaded, her hands still cradling his cheek. "Please, Clark," her voice broke. "Look at me," she sobbed, beating her fists weakly against his firm chest.

He kept his eyes trained on the destruction in front of him. On the Bat, on the Woman, on the Monster, and on the Weapon. Because he knew that if he looked at her, he could never leave her. If he saw her beautiful, pain stricken eyes, he would never be able to do what he had to do in order to protect her. He had to do this. For her. He had to be strong. "This is my world." His voice was hoarse and jagged, and so unlike Superman's voice.

"No, Clark," she begged, "Don't. I—I couldn't live if you die— if you didn't come home to me." She was breathing heavily, on the verge of losing herself as she tried to keep him. He looked at her, and despite the pain that wracked his body, his lips curled upwards in a slight smile at the sight of her. Despite her red-rimmed eyes and soaking wet hair, he still believed her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. His striking blue eyes met hers. He held her gaze, pressing his forehead against hers.

" _You_ are my world," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. She shook her head forcefully.

"Don't do it," she whispered. "Don't you start saying your goodbye's, Clark Kent. _Never say goodbye because goodbye means forever. Goodbye means forgetting and I will never forget you, my love._ How could I? You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart…" Her voice trailed off as she chocked on her own sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his eyes fluttering shut as he listened to the steady beat of her heart.

"Sh," he soothed, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear as he tangled his fingers in her hair. "I finally understand why I was sent here," he whispered to her. "I was sent to save the woman that I love and the world all at the same time."

"Right," she chuckled weakly. "Because you're Superman..."

"I have to do this, Lo."

"I know," she replied softly. He gently removed her from his embrace. "Please don't let me go." Clark closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and rose to his feet. She tried to grasp his arm, his hand, his finger, anything to keep him grounded to her. But he flew away. And she was alone.

* * *

He looked back at her. A single tear clung to his eyelash. "Goodbye, Lois Lane," he whispered, as he flew away.

* * *

She knew what had happened the moment she met Diana Prince's eyes.

"No..." Her voice broke. Her heart shattered and her world stopped spinning. Diana's eyes which had seen the death of thousands, the carnage of war, the destruction of worlds, and the loss of the love of her life said it all.

"I'm sorry," the Amazonian princess murmured, placing a gentle hand on the redhead's trembling shoulder. "He died a hero's death." She paused for a moment. "He sacrificed himself to save everyone and to protect you from the evil of his world. He must have truly loved you." Lois nodded, her eyes closing in unbearable pain as tears landed on her porcelain cheeks. Her heart literally ached, as if there was a piece of it now missing. When she opened her bleary eyes, she saw that the Batman was now standing beside Wonder Woman.

"You have to let me see him," she whispered, pleading with the masked vigilante.

"You can't bring him back," he answered gruffly. "I'm sorry Lois, but he's gone." She let out a heart-wrenching wail and tried to run past the Batman to get to her fallen Superman. He grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly against his chest as she fought against his embrace, kicking and clawing at his BatSuite. A knife lodged itself in his gut and twisted at the sight of Lois' pain.

"Let me see him," she sobbed, feebly punching his bicep, his chest, any part of him that she could reach. "Let me hold him once last time-" She collapsed into his arms and began to cry uncontrollably, all the fight leaving her.

"He told me he wouldn't say goodbye," she sobbed.

"Lois—"

"What am I supposed to do now," she sobbed brokenly. "He was my heart, my smile, my laugh, my future, and my life." She chuckled, though it might have been a sob. "What am I supposed to do now that he's gone?" Bruce Wayne had never seen the fiery reporter so lost, helpless, and completely vulnerable.

"You're strong," he whispered softly, running his hands soothingly up and down her back. "You'll live to fight another day."

"And what about you?" She asked, hiccuping slightly, her head resting against his chest.

"I'll live to fight another day and make the world a better place for mankind. It's what he would have wanted, I think." They were quite for a period of time, neither of them speaking and him just holding her as she continued to cry.

"You were wrong, you know," she murmured, breaking the silence, smiling up at him through a haze of unshed tears.

"How's that?" He asked, looking down at her curiously.

"Men are still good," she replied, gazing at the horizon. Dawn had broken and the sky was alight with the pink, orange, and yellow of the rising sun. The sun's rays reflected off the skyscrapers of Metropolis, and the city seemed to sparkle. "There's still hope."

* * *

Three days later, his mother gave her the ring. Clark had had eleven words engraved on the inside of the platinum band.

 _"I'll never say goodbye because how could I ever forget you."_

 **Author's Note: Alright guys, here's the scoop. I'm relatively new to the whole DC Comics Universe and have actually never picked up a comic book in my life. That's just the honest truth. That being said, most (if not all) of the vignettes included in this Clois collection will either exist in the DCEU or will be based on The CW's Smallville TV series. If you don't like that these one-shots** ** _will not_** **be true to the comics than please don't feel the need to read them. If you are a Clois lover like me, I urge you to give this a shot. I first started writing this collection of one-shots a few years ago after I saw the Clois relationship as portrayed by the** ** _super ;)_** **attravtice Henry Cavill and lovely Amy Adams. I was so distraught by the ending of Batman vs. Superman that I began to dabble in reading/writing Clois fan fictions and now here I am, blending Clois with Disney. I don't think it can get much better.**

 **Another Note: I'm terrible with updating consistently, but if this fanfic garners enough interest, I will do my absolute best to continue updating.**

 **Constructive criticism and positive reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
